


True Feelings

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: How Adrienne felt about Marin's feelings.





	True Feelings

Adrienne POV.

I can't continue like this ... since I found about that Marin has a crush on me, I feel very guilty. I don't want to leave him with false hopes so I have to tell him that I don't feel the same for him.

That's why I sent a message asking him to meet up with me in the park to discuss something.

I was sitting on a bench, waiting. I know I'm going to hurt him and do not fuck that ... but I have no choice ...

I looked around and saw him in the alley coming to me.

I got up and I took a deep breath.

"Hi Adrienne, what did you want to talk about?" He asked me, with his usual shy attitude.

"I ... Marin, listen. I know you like me ..." I told him.

He seemed very shocked by my words, and a very deep red blush blurred his cheeks.

"... and you are an amazing guy, a very good friend and I hope you will not get hurt what I'm going to say, but ... I do not feel the same ... I'm in love with someone else ..."

Marin was even more shocked, but especially hurt. He left his head down, staring at the ground and began to tremble.

"Marin ..." I tried to slam his arm, but he fled before he could.

As I watched him move away quickly, with tears in my eyes, I could feel a stab in my heart. The guilt not only had not passed, but it was applied.

Plagg got out of my shirt.

"Nice,Adrienne! Now you hurt the poor boy!" Plagg told me.

"I know ... and I have to fix it!"

"How will you do it?"

"Being there for him ... as Chat Noire."

I quickly hid from a tree and turned myself around. Then I walked through the city to his home. I was sure he was there. He told me that every time he's gone, he's sitting on his balcony, staring at the city, and there I found him.

I landed on the roof. He stood with back at me.

"Hi!" I said in a calm and full of empathy voice.

"Oh ... Good Chat ..." Marin said.

He turned back to me after she had wiped her tears from her cheeks, trying to hide them. Then he turned back to town with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Well ... it was the area I told you to go to greet you, but it looks like you're abducted ... Do you want to talk?"

"Sure..."

Marin started telling me everything that happened in the park earlier.

I felt more guilty than ever before!

Since then, every time I have time, I come to him at home and spend our time together. I did not realize before how amazing he was. He is very smart, funny, talented, sweet and very handsome. Every time I saw him, my heart beated faster. He made me feel complete.

I made a mistake when I denied him so I wanted to straighten it.

"Marin ... I ... I have feelings for you." I told him.

I was expecting a definite refusal, but instead he kissed me.

"I like you too, Chat."

I smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
